equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Commonwealth of New Mareland Secrets
Solar Puppet As an colony of Equestria, if Equestria changes government, New Mareland can follow. See [[Solar Empire|'Solar Empire']] for more information about Solar Equestria. Becoming a Solar Puppet There are several methods to become a solar puppet. * Support Daybreaker when her ascension triggers a civil war * Be forcefully puppeted by Solar Empire * Agree to become a Solar Empire puppet once they win the civil war and demand submission * Candy Garden successfully leads a coup / civil war against a non-Solar government. This will replace the Equestrian Loyalist / Patriation political branches with a Solar tree. Industry and military trees will remain untouched. Solar Coup If Mareland supports neutrality, Harmonic Equestria or Lunar Empire in response to Daybreaker, it will receive an event for a coup led by Candy Garden. This can, succeed, fail, or do neither and trigger a civil war. The AI will generally choose the civil war option, however, both other outcomes are possible. Solar Empire's Leadership Choice Once the Solar Empire has started on one of the 3 paths for Daybreaker's personality, it will receive an option to maintain the current New Mareland puppet government (under Jet Set or Candy Garden) or to install Arcane Nova, a loyal leader from Solar Equestria. Should the Solar Empire choose this, New Mareland may elect to break ties with the Solar Empire instead. Solar Focus Tree In response to becoming a Solar Puppet, the government may select from 3 paths - much like the Solar Empire's 3 paths for Celestia, they offer least severe choices on the left and most severe choices on the right. Reorganise the Government Prerequisites - Can only be taken if Jet Set is still in office (no coup or Sol installed government), and the Solar Empire has not taken the extreme God-Empress path. The government will aim for minimum disruption, adopting a mantra of "Keep Calm and Carry On" - a temporary governing council of leaders from across society has been formed to run the state until the chaos and war has ended. This path notably benefits to stability and industrial output, and also provides a research slot earlier than other paths. It also unlocks Transoceanic Support and Wonderbolts from Down Under, which provide strong research and aircraft bonuses. However, the final focus cannot be taken until peace, preventing the player from removing the Great Depression spirit until the war is over. Pacify the State Prerequisites - None Martial law is declared and a military government is installed, which will quickly become permanent. This path notably provides benefits to war support, 2% recruitable population, training, political law changes, and military construction. It can also access both the shared trees to its left and right, which give factories and infrastructure on the left, and military bonuses on the right. Embrace the Sun Prerequisites - Solar Empire installed governor Arcane Nova must be in power, and the Solar Empire cannot have selected the gentlest path of Empress-Protector. The country becomes a Solar Empire cult, embracing extreme principles and theocratic intolerance of dissent. The path provides large fascism support boosts, 10% recruitable population factor, an elite unit, consumer goods factories reduction, repair, and infrastructure construction speed. Leaders Lunar Puppet As an colony of Equestria, if Equestria changes government, New Mareland can follow. See 'Lunar Empire '''for more information about Lunar Equestria. Becoming a Lunar Puppet There are several methods to become a Lunar puppet. * Support Nightmare Moon when she triggers a civil war * Be forcefully puppeted by Nightmare Moon * Agree to become a Nightmare Moon puppet once they win the civil war and demand submission This will replace the Equestrian Loyalist / Patriation political branches with a Lunar tree. Industry and military trees will remain untouched. Lunar Empire's Leadership Choice If New Mareland joined voluntarily, Nightmare Moon shall be able to choose the new government leader - maintaining the current government under ''Jet Set, putting secret society the Shadowbolts in power under Sour Sweet, or installing a loyal Equestrian Governor - Flawless Glow. Lunar Focus Tree Lunar New Mareland will have 3 focus tree paths, each corresponding with the leader selected by Nightmare Moon. All focuses will help end the depression and all unlock a request to Nightmare Moon for a war on Wingbardy, granting a war goal to New Mareland. Reorganise the Government (Jet Set) The government will attempt to coax, bribe and possibly stronghoof thestrals (batponies) into the welcoming arms of mainstream society, who shall use fluffy ears to charm their new friends. The new ideology of tolerance shall be awkwardly celebrated by all. This path notably provides the largest stability boosts and defensive construction bonuses. It also unlocks the New Lunar Currency branch, which will reduce the depression and provide options for industrial investment that will eventually provide strong industrial bonuses. The Shadowbolt Society (Sour Sweet of the Shadowbolts) A new Freemason-like secret society shall take control of New Mareland, and use their corporate ownership to reshape New Mareland. Subtle bias in favour of Thestrals shall be implemented, and the bat caves shall be mined for valuable resources. This path provides very strong mining bonuses and +10% attack at night. It also unlocks the New Lunar Currency branch, which will reduce the depression and provide options for industrial investment that will eventually provide strong industrial bonuses. Embrace the Night (Governor Evening Dew) A Lunar batpony is placed in charge and martial law is declared. Batpony police patrol the streets and a daytime curfew is implemented. Unpaid overtime and harsh working conditions are imposed to get the economy back on track. This path provides combat bonuses, including 15% organization, 10% night attack, and a generous +10% Production Efficiency cap. Leaders Our Nation Lore The Creation of Our Town In 1000 ALB, Starlight Glimmer, a young unicorn mare, came to a radical conclusion. Cutie marks - magical symbols earned as a foal that represent a pony's special talent - promoted division and strife. Ponies became arrogant, mocked those who lacked cutie marks, promoted ponies with appropriate cutie marks and passed over those without. If everypony were equal, if everypony had no cutie mark, true friendship and harmony could be achieved. Fortunately for Starlight, she was a pony of incredible magical talent, which she used to assemble a cult - Our Town. The ponies of Our Town had their cutie marks and associated talents magically sealed away, and replaced with the symbol of Equality. It was a town where everyone did the same jobs, looked the same and received the same. Unfortunately for Starlight, her powerful magic that allowed her to seal away cutie marks would not function if she sealed away her own special talent. So she disguised her cutie mark to look the same as every other pony and hid her secret. The Revelation of Starlight's Lie Everything changed when Twilight Sparkle, protege of Princess Celestia and Princess of Friendship, arrived. Starlight attempted to convert Twilight to their way of life, but was outwitted, as Twilight and her friends revealed Starlight's own lie to the shocked town - her unsealed cutie mark. Furious at their leader's hypocrisy, the ponies of Our Town unsealed their cutie marks and chased Starlight out of town. They vowed to abandon their extreme practices in favour of a more moderate pursuit of their ideals, and renamed themselves the New Equality Country. A True Believer Travels East With Starlight Glimmer nowhere to be found, one pony was left directionless. Blueberry Frost was a true believer of Our Town, and its end shattered her. She left for the colonies of the New Mareland, hoping for a better life. And a better life she found - this was a land of freedom, without Princesses and the oppression of Equestria. A fertile ground for the ideology of Equality... Forming Our Nation To form Our Nation, follow the Communist Path and select the Equalist faction. When you gain sufficient Communist support you will be able to form Our Nation. Our Nation Focus Tree The Our Nation tree is strange but very powerful, giving an allocation of factories, upgrading minable states, allowing for near-infinite PP and fixing New Mareland's greatest weakness - its low population. Its first focus, Memories of Our Town, provides +25% to PP. Its second focus, End Private Ownership, gives a generous 6 civilian factories and 2 military ones. The shared middle tree has Equal Road Distribution, which sets every state's infrastructure to 5, giving an incredible 28 levels of infrastructure on the mainland. The tree splits into two paths. Both trees have a science slot, and an end to the Griffon Minorities malus. Equality within Reason This tree brings the Equality doctrine, moderated from its Our Town form - Ponies get to keep their cutie marks. Has a variety of small buffs, increasing stability especially. But the highlight of the tree is Equal Defense Training (+10% attack / def on core territory) and Equality for All which gives +25% PP and +5% non-core ponypower. With this level of PP Our Town can afford to regularly switch design companies for maximum effect, and can offset aggressive combat losses through the conquest of neighbours. Total Equality This branch doubles down on Starlight's dream of cutie mark free Equality, which quickly spirals into authoritarian insanity. The earlier focuses give benefits to industrial flexibility, output and consumer goods. The suitably ridiculous Equal Population Distribution Equalises the population of every state. The tree's pinnacle is ''Equal Minds; Equal Voice, ''which gives 0.50 daily PP, and ''Equal Conscription, ''which gives 20% recruitable population factor, 1% recruitable population and 10% division recovery rate. ''Smile Smile Smile ''rounds the tree out with an always welcome 15% Stability, 15% War Support and 250PP. MARESOC Category:Secrets